<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can see you by meanie_nim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935321">I can see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim'>meanie_nim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blind Character, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is blind. Seven years after a car accident, he is getting the chance to see again- to see his best friend Mingyu again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck." Wonwoo cursed as he hit his toe against something hard. He knew his apartment by heart and still he managed to bump into the furniture. But Wonwoo was stressed. And scared. And worried. Today was the most important day of his life. Today could change everything for the better.</p><p>Wonwoo was blind- for seven years already. A horrible car accident had made him blind on both eyes. No doctor had been able to explain how that could have happened and no doctor dared to try to operate his eyes. </p><p>Now with 23, Wonwoo had finally found a young famous specialist who agreed to try a new method on his eyes. Wonwoo was scared as hell but what had he to lose? He already couldn't see shit. It wouldn't get worse, right?</p><p>Wonwoo had managed to get to the door without hurting himself again, waiting impatiently on his best friend to pick him up. Mingyu was late- like always. Wonwoo cursed as his little toe was still throbbing in pain. A moment later he could finally hear the door open, feeling the cool air on his brow. </p><p>"I am he-" Mingyu bumped into Wonwoo, reaching out to steady him. "Yah, dude! You scared the hell out of me," his best friend let out frustrated, hands wandering down to Wonwoo's waist. "Why are you standing in the dark hallway like a creep? Are you okay?"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffed with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I am waiting for you, okay? You are late- <i>again</i>. And I don't need lights. You know that I can't see shit!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. I am here now, aren't I? Let's go! Don't be so grumpy, we still have time," Mingyu replied, grabbing for Wonwoo's hand to drag him out of their apartment. "Coach wanted to talk to me after practice, that's why I am late." </p><p>Wonwoo tsked as they stopped walking, waiting for the elevator. "You always have an excuse, huh?"</p><p>"I am sorry," Mingyu mumbled apologetically, lacing his fingers through Wonwoo's, stroking the side of his hand with his thumb. "I know you are nervous and I should have been on time." </p><p>Wonwoo turned to his left. "Do I seem nervous?"</p><p>"You have a frown on your face, looking like you want to kill me right now. But as your best friend, I know that this is your 'I-am-nervous -expression'. I can read you like a book."</p><p>"As if you are reading any books though." </p><p>"Shut up." The doors of the elevator opened with a click and Mingyu pushed Wonwoo inside. </p><p>"Yah!"</p><p>"Don't be cheeky or I let you go to the clinic all by yourself."</p><p>"Idiot." Wonwoo pouted, turning away. He started to chew on his lower lip, still feeling nervous about the suegery. A lot. He reached out, touching Mingyu's hand. "I <i>am</i> nervous."</p><p>Mingyu tightened his grip. "It is okay. Calm down. Everything will be fine and soon you will be able to see my handsome face again."</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled with a scoff, his skin cool to Mingyu's warm touch. "I think you mean your <i>annoying</i> face."</p><p>"You have no idea. All the boys and girls keep swooning over me. I am a very handsome, athletic and young-"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "I know, I know. You are telling me this every fucking day." The last time Wonwoo had seen his friend was when the other was a teenager, still growing into manhood and his body. </p><p>The elevator stopped and gave a small ding before the doors slid open. "So don't fall in love with me as soon as you can see again," Mingyu joked as they headed outside, placing his hand on Wonwoo's back. "Let's go."</p><p>"Wow, you cocky bastard."</p><p>"I am still your only friend."</p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>Mingyu suddenly grabbed Wonwoo's arm, yanking him closer to his body as a honking car passed them. "Yah, asshole! This is a crosswalk!" he yelled towards the driver who honked again in return. </p><p>"Did a car almost run me over just now?" Wonwoo asked though already knowing the answer.</p><p>"It didn't. I wouldn't let someone hurt you. That asshole just didn't stop." Mingyu sighed frustrated. Then he opened the door of his car. "Get inside. We are still on time. Don't worry."</p><p>Wonwoo sat inside, putting on his seatbelt. "I am not worrying. Just- just drive safely." He would love to drive himself. Getting blind had been a horrible stroke of fate. He had fallen into depression. Even his parents had not been able to deal with the whole situation. Only Mingyu had been there for him- although Wonwoo had pushed his friend away at first. He had been too hurt and too broken because of everything that had changed. But Mingyu had stayed at his side like a faithful puppy, not leaving Wonwoo- supporting and helping him whenever he had been able to. Wonwoo owed his best friend more than he could ever repay.</p><p>"So, what is the first thing you want to see after the surgery?"</p><p>"You." Wonwoo didn't have to think about that long. Mingyu was the first person he wanted to see. He knew him since kindergarten and the other had always been the most important person in his life. Wonwoo wanted to see how his friend had matured. He wanted to know if his smile was still the prettiest and as contagious as before.</p><p>"Me?" Mingyu asked in a surprised voice. "You don't want to see your reflection first?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. He was too scared. He had no idea how he looked like- didn't see his reflection for seven years. What if he was ugly? "No. I don't want to."</p><p>Mingyu scoffed beside him. "What are you talking about? Are you not curious about your looks?"</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head again. "I am not. Who cares?"</p><p>Mingyu tsked, pinching his cheek. "Aish. What is it? Are you scared to see your ugly face?"</p><p>"Shut up!" Wonwoo replied, slapping Mingyu's hand away, though he knew that the other was just teasing him.</p><p>"Come on. I already told you how you look like. What are you so scared of?"</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. "Gyu, you said I look like a grumpy cat. It doesn't help."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled beside him. "I said you look like a grumpy <i>handsome</i> cat, okay?"</p><p>"Just shut up."</p><p>Mingyu parked the car a moment later. "We are here. Are you ready?"</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath, trying to steel himself against the tide of panic that threatened to overwhelm him whenever he thought about the surgery. "No."</p><p>"Well, you still have a few minutes." Mingyu got out of the car. Then he opened the door for Wonwoo. "Come on. Just think how this was the last time for you, driving in a car while being blind. Isn't that amazing?"</p><p>Wonwoo got out, hooking his arm with Mingyu's. "I just don't want to have any expectations. You know- I don't want to be disappointed later."</p><p>Mingyu guided him inside the clinic. "Everything will be alright. I am sure of that. The doctor said it is a 60:40 chance."</p><p>"Yeah. It is just that I know my luck."</p><p>Mingyu stopped walking, cupping Wonwoo's face. "Yah, fool. You have to believe it to make it work, okay? Stop being so pessimistic."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, reaching out to touch Mingyu's face. He wanted to <i>feel</i> his expression. "I don't want to get hurt if it doesn't work out." He paused. "You are frowning."</p><p>Mingyu stepped away, dragging him inside. "You are frustrating me. It will work out, okay? I promise."</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to believe him. But he knew that Mingyu was just hoping for the best as much as he was doing it. No one could guarantee that everything will work out.</p><p>"Hey. My name is Kim. This is Jeon Wonwoo. We are here for the eye surgery."</p><p>"Yes, hello, the doctor is already waiting for you. We will bring a wheelchair. One second please," a female nurse replied as they had arrived in the entrance area of the clinic. </p><p>It was getting serious. Wonwoo started to panic again. He reached for Mingyu's hand, feeling sick to his stomach all of a sudden. "I-I think I can't do it."</p><p>"Hey, hey, relax. You will be alright. Just breathe in and out."</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head, feeling tears stinging his eyes already. He blinked them away and tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't want to act like a kid.</p><p>Mingyu cupped his face in his big hands and briefly touched his lips to Wonwoo's forehead. "You need to calm down. Everything will be alright. Come on. I am here with you, okay? Don't worry."</p><p>Wonwoo was everything else but calm. "Don't leave my side, okay? I am really scared."</p><p>"When have I ever? You-" </p><p>"Mr. Jeon? Your wheelchair is here," a male nurse interrupted Mingyu. Then the nurse grabbed his arm, guiding Wonwoo to sit down. "Here we go." </p><p>The nurses smell made Wonwoo feel slightly sick. He reached out for Mingyu. "Gyu."</p><p>"I am here," his best friend mumbled, his voice sounding concerned now. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand. "You will be fine."</p><p>Wonwoo could tell that his best friend was nervous as well. "Gyu, I-"</p><p>"Mr. Jeon? We will get you into the operating room now. Mr. Kim, you need to stay here and wait."</p><p>Wonwoo clung to Mingyu, locking his hand in a death grip and refusing to let go. He felt a stab of panic rising in his chest once again. "I am not ready," he whined. "What if it goes wrong and damages something in my brain or-"</p><p>"Hey. It is alright. Don't be scared. Stop thinking something like that," Mingyu whispered, pressing a sudden soft kiss on his cheek. "I will be right there as soon as you get out, okay? You will see my ugly face first thing when you open your eyes. I promise."</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to cry like a baby. He was too scared. He wanted to say something stupid about wanting to go home when he felt another kiss on his eyelid, causing him to still. </p><p>"See you in a bit."</p><p>Wonwoo gulped as the wheelchair started to move, forcing him to let go of Mingyu's hand, making him miss his friend's touch instantly.</p><p>"Spoiler alarm, Mr. Jeon. Your friend is not ugly," the male nurse said with a chuckle, causing Wonwoo to smile despite his fear.</p><p>"Just don't tell him. He is already full of himself. "</p><p>The nurse laughed. "He still seems to care a lot about you. His eyes spoke volumes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days."</p><p>The nurse's words made Wonwoo sad. Had Mingyu been worrying that much about him? Had he just been playing like everything was cool? "He is my best friend."</p><p>The nurse hummed. "Well, don't we all want to have such a good looking, caring best friend, hmm?"</p><p>Wonwoo smiled though he felt like crying again. His emotions were all messy inside and not only because of his surgery. </p><p>
  <b>..to be continued</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" Mingyu asked, his voice sounding tense. </p><p>"No. I guess I am getting a headache but else- I feel nothing, just scared," Wonwoo replied honestly, hands shaking lightly. He was nervous to find out if the surgery had been successful or not. </p><p>"Are you ready to take the bandage off?" doctor Kyun asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. "I guess," he replied, then he reached out his hand for Mingyu to grab it. </p><p>"I am here. It's okay."</p><p>The doctor started to fumble at the end of Wonwoo's bandage. "Please keep your eyes close for now."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, tightening his grip on Mingyu's hand. If his best friend hadn't have accompanied him, he would have lost his mind by now. The situation was too exciting for him.</p><p>"Okay, the bandage is off now, please keep your eyes still shut," the doctor informed while
Wonwoo could sense a bright light shining on the outside of his eyelids.</p><p>"Remember that you will probably not be able to see to 100 percent right away. But you should see from up close, even if it is blurred."</p><p>"I understand. I will be happy already if I will see just something else than darkness," Wonwoo replied, while Mingyu's thumb was caressing the back of his hand.</p><p>"Good. Then try to open your eyes slowly."</p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath and groaned as he started to open his heavy lids. Glaring lights were blending him, causing him to close his eyes again.</p><p>"I know the dazzling lights hurt. Try it again.  You will get used to it."</p><p>Wonwoo opened his eyes again, forcing himself not to close them right away. He started to get used to the lights a moment later, was able to make out a figure, standing right in front of him and another one to his left. Wonwoo blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. His headache was getting worse but he blinked again a few times and then suddenly he was aware of it- he could see again. Colors, figures, the clock at the wall.</p><p>"Won, say something," Mingyu urged, pulling at his hand.</p><p>Wonwoo was excited as he turned his head towards his best friend, his eyes first falling on a broad chest. He lifted his head in awe. He could recognize Mingyu instantly. The latter didn't lose his childlike features. But he matured- a lot. The person in front of him was tall and hot, attractive as fuck- almost making Wonwoo blush. </p><p>"Hey, you are making me nervous. What is-"</p><p>"I can <i>see</i> you," Wonwoo whispered and smiled in relief, tears gathering in his eyes. "I can see you, Mingyu."</p><p>"Thank god," the doctor mumbled but Wonwoo ignored him. He wasn't able to tear his eyes away from his best friend. The sight of him made his heart swell with joy.</p><p>"You can really see me?" Mingyu asked gently. He seemed not to be sure if he could believe it. </p><p>Wonwoo nodded, pulling him closer to himself. "I can see you. Clear and fine," he said in a broken voice, a tear rolling down his face. </p><p>Mingyu wiped Wonwoo's cheek before wrapping his arms around him so tightly- it felt as if he never intended to let Wonwoo go. "I don't know what to say. I was so scared. I-"</p><p>"Mr. Kim, can you give me a minute? Let me check his eyes for a second," the doctor interrupted him, stepping closer.</p><p>Wonwoo pulled away and took one last look at his best friend before turning his eyes to the doctor. He was way younger than he had expected.</p><p>"Can you see everything clearly and in color?" doctor Kyun asked while flashing the light in front of Wonwoo's eyes.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That is fantastic. We still have to go through some tests but for now, you can go home. I will tell the nurse to give you a prescription for some drops and make another appointment." The doctor turned off his flashlight, stepping way. "Please stay seated for a few minutes before you leave."</p><p>"I will, doctor. And thank you so much."</p><p>"You are welcome. See you guys later."</p><p>After the doctor had walked away, Mingyu stepped back in front of Wonwoo. His lashes were wet with tears but his lips were smiling. "You can really see me?"</p><p>Wonwoo smirked, reaching out to nudge the mole on his friend's cheek. "I remember this one."</p><p>Mingyu grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Do you want to see yourself now?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Mingyu chuckled before pulling out his phone- an old picture of him and Wonwoo was on his screen saver. "I will turn on the front camera. So, be ready."</p><p>Wonwoo steeled himself for the worst but his reflection took him by surprise. He was actually good looking. Surprisingly manly. He turned his eyes at Mingyu. "We are quite a pretty couple, huh?"</p><p>Mingyu snickered. "What? Falling in love with yourself already? Aren't you narcissistic right now?"</p><p>Wonwoo stared at his friend's beautiful smile, feeling something in his gut, he couldn't explain.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>"You really didn't change at all. You still have a childlike face."</p><p>Mingyu frowned playfully. "Are you sure you can see again? Childlike?" Mingyu dipped his head with a chuckle. He was close. Their faces less than an inch apart. </p><p>Wonwoo got nervous because his best friend was fucking hot. "I can see that you have to hold back your tears. That means that you worried tons because of me. Why were you acting like everything is fine?" Wonwoo asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Because someone needed to stay in a good mood, right? I wanted to be strong for you but to be honest- I was probably more scared than you."</p><p>Wonwoo smiled, reaching out his hand, cupping Mingyu's face. Then Wonwoo let his eyes wander lazily around his friend's chin, his lips. "You are really handsome."</p><p>Mingyu rolled his eyes, brushing a hand through his hair. "What can I say- I know."</p><p>Wonwoo laughed and then started crying, struggling to contain all emotions. He was too overwhelmed about the whole situation. An hour ago he couldn't see a thing and now he could recognize himself and his best friend.</p><p>"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Mingyu asked in a whine, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's sobbing body. "You should be happy. Don't cry."</p><p>"I <i>am</i> happy," Wonwoo replied, hugging his friend back. "I am just crying because I am really really happy."</p><p>Mingyu caressed his back gently. "Then cry as much as you want."</p><p>Wonwoo looked up at his friend who looked back at him with warmth and affection. "Have you always been staring at me like that?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like- I don't know. Like you are very fond of me?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled with a scoff. "Are you flirting with me right now?"</p><p>"Do you want me to?" Wonwoo had no idea where his boldness was coming from and maybe it was the fact that he could see again after being blind for seven fucking years. Or maybe because his best friend was the most handsome guy ever, making him crush on him like a teenage boy.</p><p>"Mr. Jeon. This is your prescription." A female nurse came walking towards them. "And please come back tomorrow at 4."</p><p>"I will. Thank you."</p><p>After the nurse left, Wonwoo got up and they headed outside. The mood was different between them but Wonwoo didn't want to think too much about it. He started to take in his surroundings, enjoying the fact that he could see everything again.</p><p>"Won."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Now that you can see again, do you still need me around?"</p><p>Wonwoo stopped walking, turning to face his friend. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Mingyu pouted. "You will be independent from now on. Look, you don't even have to hold my hand anymore when walking. So-"</p><p>"Gyu! Stop it. Stupid, adorable Gyu," Wonwoo mumbled, cupping his chin, forcing the other to look at him. "You were my best friend before I got blind so it doesn't matter if I can see or not, okay? I still need you. And if you want to hold my hand, just grab it."</p><p>Mingyu smiled. "I will." He leaned closer, staring intently at him. "I am so happy for you. And I love looking into your eyes."</p><p>Wonwoo felt his stomach squeeze into a tight knot. Suddenly being able to see his friend-  his closeness was making Wonwoo's heart flutter. "Thank you and thank you for staying at my side for all those years."</p><p>Mingyu nudged his cheek. "Don't thank me for something like that." He paused, tilting his head. "But let me ask you something. Do you feel this tension between us as well or is it just me?"</p><p>Wonwoo widened his eyes. His friend was too straight forward. "W-what do you mean?" he asked in a stutter, acting dumb. "What tension?"</p><p>Mingyu leaned closer. "You know-<i>this</i>. Whenever we are close like that, it is different. Maybe it is because we can look into each other's eyes now. I don't know. It is different though-"</p><p>Wonwoo had no idea what came over him but he closed the distance, crushing his lips on Mingyu's for a second. When he pulled away, his friend stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh my God. I am sorry. I don't even know why I did that."</p><p>Mingyu's shocked expression turned into a smirk. "Really? You don't know?" he asked, lips grazing Wonwoo's, hands finding his hips. "I am pretty sure that this is the tension I was talking about."</p><p>Wonwoo wanted to deny it. It was embarrassing. He wanted to say something, anything to change the subject, but he had no chance. A beat later he felt Mingyu's lips back on his, causing him to lose the ability to think straight. </p><p>"You have no idea how often I wanted to do this when you were still not able to see anything. But I didn't want to take advantage of you."</p><p>Wonwoo breathed heavily, not believing his ears. "Please take advantage now."</p><p>Mingyu laughed. "Oh, I will. Don't worry." He kissed Wonwoo again, bringing his body close against his. </p><p>It should feel wrong to kiss his best friend. But like getting back the ability to see again, kissing Mingyu felt more natural than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. If you want, let me know how it was. 💋</p><p>(The procedure after an eye surgery is surely different than in my fic- I am aware of that ;))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know when and if I am going to continue my two other unfinished fics. It is just hard to get back into those plots right now. So, I hope you like this two shot, too. 🥺</p><p>(The second part is almost finished)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>